Of Heaven and Hell
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Sakura is a intern at a lab that is trying to extract the DNA of winged "monster". The process goes well, but soon the story unfolds into a epic science fiction/romance combination. Review.


Of Heaven and Hell

Sakura awoke in a puddle of drool that leaked off the ancient binding of her books. She stared aimlessly at the digital clock that rested on her desk and yawned. It was around 2:45 A.M, which was way too early for someone like her to be up. She had stayed up passed midnight go through the dusty pages of an artists' depictions of old myths and legends in the Japanese feudal era. She stood up from her chair and outstretched her lanky arms and grabbed her keys from the table. Sakura walked into the kitchen, eventually heading to the door leading into the garage. She inserted the keys into the lock and let herself in the musty smelling area. She had walked towards the fridge and took out a canned tea and opened it. The fruity tasting liquid ran down her dry throat curing any scratchy feeling.

Not having the need to put on any pajamas, Sakura fell onto her mattress and pulled the covers over her body and the comfort enveloped her in sleepy sensations. Minutes later she was engulfed in peaceful sleep. The moon rays lingered in her narrow bedroom. The light caressed her flushed cheeks, giving a certain sparkling shade across her heart shaped face. The morning would soon come.

It was same dream again. His tattered wings flapped open scaring away the passers that watched in fear. His normally black shade orbs were hid behind the angry red that took over. But he was not angry, no, just saddened by the people who saw him a monster, a demonic creature that who lived in the deep depths of hell, and nothing more. This time, the only human who did not run was she. She saw him for who he was, not a demon, but a beautiful, celestial being. Yes, celestial. Suddenly, he crept towards the lonely pink haired girl, and frowned.

_"Homo vitae commodatus non donatus est" his voiced echoed throughout the empty city. _

Sakura awoke suddenly startled from the dream. She rested her head against her shaky knees and began to tremble in fear.

"Homo vitae commodatus non donatus est" she repeated slowly. "Man has been lent to life, not given." _(Pubilius Syrus)_

The buzzer on her alarm went off, and she stood and walked towards the window. She stared at the Tokyo view and sighed.

"He's here." She whispered.

Sakura hair had been put in a neat bun, and she had her uniform on ready for work. She made way to the laboratory entrance and placed her hand print on the scanner. An elevator door opened for her use and she walked in the crowded room. She adjusted her black framed glasses and stepped out of the elevator when she reached her floor. She had been greeted by one of her coworkers.

"Ohayou Gozaimusu," he muttered while he bowed quickly and led her into the glass plated room.

"Ohayou Uzumaki san," she said while bowing politely.

They both stood stiff waiting on their head supervisor to enter the room. Suddenly, the doors to the lab slid open and their overly cheerful head honcho startled both of the scientists.

"Congratulations." He said casually while shaking both their hands. "After many years of tedious studies, we've finally done it!" He patted Uzumaki on his back, and began to chuckle continuously. "We were finally able to successfully extract his DNA."

A grinned developed on the blonde-headed Uzumaki and he began to laugh with him. " That's nearly impossible!" he said while scratching his spiky locks.

"No Naruto, not impossible." "Anything is possible when it comes to us great scientists." " Now, a round of Sake for all of us!" he cheered loudly.

Sakura gulped and adjusted her frames again. She cleared her throat and disrupted their mini celebration.

"Sumimasen," she mumbled hesitantly.

The head advisor and Naruto stopped there idle conversation and stared blankly at the shy intern.

"May I…" she muttered quietly. "May I look at him?"

"Of course, by all means." Her boss said cocky-like.

Sakura teetered on her high heels and waited for what it seem like an eternity for the glass plated doors to slide open. Bright lights cascaded on the white-colored room, and everyone was hovering over by the examination room. Sakura crept behind the crowd and cleared her throat.

"Sumimasen," she said almost rudely.

Everyone in her way had spread apart leaving her an opening for her to stand. She stared through the translucent glass and quietly gasped. _It was him._ Four white coated men had entered the room and sat a glass jar onto the table by where the creature sat. He stared at the container, and lifted it up to smell the contents of cup. He sniffed lightly and his expression changed quickly. His beautiful black eyes had been engulfed with red tints and he snarled angrily at the people around him. He picked up the jar and threw it against wall.

"Haud , EGO operor non imbibo cruor!" he shouted.

The men scoured around the room, trying to avoid the mayhem he caused.

"Somebody get Haruno san," a man in a white coat demanded.

Sakura ran into the room, and slammed the door behind her. She stared at the hysterical being and sat in a chair across from him.

"He's says he doesn't want blood." She muttered aloud.

The threatening creature looked at her confusingly and half smiled.

"You speak Latin," he said in amazement.

Sakura face lightened a bit and a light laughed escaped her lips. "And apparently you know Japanese?" she chimed happily.

"Of course." He simply stated.

The lab assistants gathered around the benign figure, and watched in aw by his sudden change of actions.

"Do you have a name?" she asked politely.

He chuckled a little and sighed. " I have many names." "But, since I'm in Japan, I find myself fond of the name Sasuke."

"Ok Sasuke," she said calmly. " I've noticed that your knowledge is very powerful, you must know many things, am I correct?"

"I suppose so," he said while shrugging.

"Then, do you know why you're here?" she asked in astonishment.

"Because I'm your guinea pig." Sasuke blankly said while eying everyone in the room.

"I wouldn't say that," she said trying to correct him. " We are just people who are curious about beings other than humans."

"So your going to run tests, observe me constantly, and inject me with needles with substances I've never seen before, because all of you are curious?" he said with a nonchalant attitude. "You humans amaze me greatly."

Sakura stared at him in embarrassment. She gave up. Talking to him without insulting him was proven difficult. She got up and walked out the examination room without another word uttered. The pink haired Haruno decided to watch through the glass this time, without getting rudely interrupted by his superior attitude. Sakura watched him carefully by analyzing him tediously. She had noticed that he had strange scriptures tattooed against his tan skin. His hair was long and flowing with a raven-colored tint to it. At the ends of his hair were neatly braided knots that ran across his bare, chiseled back. His muscles surrounded his all around toned body, which overall his body was massive, towering, and intimidating. He had godly-like qualities.

Sakura continued to watch through the translucent glass, and suddenly realized that when he was talking to the people he was looking at her.

"There is no way," she thought to herself. "It's a two-way mirror."

Sasuke smiled sinisterly and winked in her direction.

"Bring the pink haired woman back in here," "She has my interest."


End file.
